Reunion
by Europe28
Summary: What's wrong with Shaz? will the team learn Alex's secret? What has Sam got to do with it all? and who is Max? ShazxChris AlexxGene with a little AlexxSam


_This is my first Ashes to Ashes fanfic please review._

Gene twiddled his pen round his desk looking absent mindedly round his office; at the photo's of his colleges, the newspaper article of the price's death and the photo of little Alex Price with Even on a beach somewhere hot, where Evan had taken her to recover from her trauma.

"Hunt!" demanded a familiar bossy voice,

"Bolly" answered Gene in the same tone that she had snapped at him.

Alex had been in a temper ever since the death of the Price's.

"What!?" demanded Gene, temper rising,

"Layton!" she snapped as if that explained it all, Gene stared at her a moment, taking in the way she held her self in those annoyingly tight jeans that always made him stare, and decided it was best to stay cool with the temper she was in.

"What about him?" he asked yawning, he'd had little sleep since the death of the two lawyers to many interviews and far to many odd nightmares he couldn't explain,

"he helped plant the bomb, arrest him, lock him up, so I can go home" Alex shrieked.

Chris, Ray and Shaz watched Alex march into Gene's office on the war path and were waiting keen to see what mood she was in when she reappeared.

When she finally did, she came out in a temper bigger than the one she'd been in when she entered and was muttering something about no evidence.

Shaz went back to her typing sighing and Ray and Chris went back to idly laying about,

"how's your bird?" asked Ray, Chris shrugged "been a bit moody lately" he admitted,

"hormones" explained Ray in an understanding way "but she is getting a bit on the plump size, so if I were you I'd either get her down the gym or get a thinner bird"

Gene hunt burst from his office red in the face,

"Bolly!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, no answer.

"I heard my Quarto's engine start" he rambled storming through the hall way and out of the police station. Shaz, Ray and Chris followed at full pelt.

Sure enough the Quarto was gone, only to reappear seconds later with Alex and Layton, Gene pulled open the door and practically pulled her and Layton out of the car.

"What now!?" demanded Gene,

"a suspect!" snapped Alex back, grabbing Layton and pulling him with her into the police station and passed a startled Viv to a questioning room.

"I know you helped plant the bomb" growled Alex,

"don't know why you have it in for me or why your taking this so personally" grinned Layton,

"you will one day" smiled Alex mysteriously.

She still hadn't had a confession out of Layton three hours later, and Shaz had come to tell her 'the Guv wanted Layton free before the super turned up.

In Luigi's later Alex sulked over her wine, Gene poured her another glass as she cleaned it he sat opposite her.

"Why are you taking the Price's death to heart so bad?" he asked,

Alex gulped, she knew it would make no sense to him "it's my fault" she spat out, Gene looked startled,

"now I may accuse you of a lot of things but this isn't one of them" he said still concerned.

Alex looked into his deep blue eyes holding his gaze,

"the child, do you know what pain she'd go through if she found out later, all of this; her god father having an affair with her mother and how it was her own father who'd killed himself her mother plus attempting to kill her to!" Gene looked shocked but Alex grabbed the bottle of red and stormed up stairs, Gene left soon after not seeing any point staying if Alex wasn't there, Ray was chatting up some bird and was soon gone, the unfortunate girl at his heal.

Chris grinned at Shaz, who suddenly caught sight of a new comer,

"Oh shit" she breathed ducking under the table, Chris spun around to see who the new comer was.

A man older than the Guv, about forty Chris guessed, with tight neatly combed back blond hair and startling blue eyes.

The man looked around at the full tables then walked over to Chris, "hi, Max's the name" grinned the man seating himself next to Chris. Chris felt Shaz flinch from her position under the table.

Chris found himself talking to this new man,

"used to work for the police force here" he grinned, Chris nodded

"Shaz still working there?" Max asked, Chris nodded again, curious this time.

Shaz griped Chris' hand under the table,

"nice little girl" grinned Max cheekily "very pretty" Chris suddenly saw this as invading his territory, "bit of a bitch though."

Chris could of hit him and would of if Shaz hadn't pulled on his arm to show him she didn't want a fight and rested her cheek on his hand.

Shaz and Chris came in late the next day yawning,

"busy night" grinned Ray, Shaz glared at him,

"you could say that" replied Chris "held up at the bar by some bloke called Max cli something"

Gene pricked his head up and stared at Chris and then at Shaz with something of a look of sympathy on his face at her "Max Clixon" he finally said,

"I think so" muttered Chris, Shaz still said nothing.

Alex stood up "are you Ok Shaz?" she asked,

Gene turned back to stare at Shaz and an innocent 'oh' appeared on Ray's face, Chris was the only one still in the dark, Alex had figured it out, she'd read something about it in the police files.

"What is it?" asked Chris "what has he got to do with Shaz?"

Shaz put her head up, tears glistening in her eyes and was trying hard to keep the tears back and talk at the same time "dirty, rotten, bastard" she said speaking for the first time "should of been locked up, got away with the sack on account of his good behaviour" she continued,

"what'd he do?" asked Chris, Gene pulled out a file from the cabinet and read "DI Clixon arrested today after the rape and abuse on a younger female police officer Sharon Granger, the super a good friend of DI Clixon passed him of as receiving the sack rather than the usual prison sentence.

Chris went pale stunned and stared blankly at Shaz, who blinked back tears in her eyes as she looked back,

"I was young only eighteen he was kind to me on my first day, it was before you lot came and he asked me out to dinner, I was happy" she said smiling at the memory "but I only thought he wanted to be friends. He took me to a deserted ally saying he was taking me home but then he got violent and...he" Shaz stopped tears leaking from her eyes, as Alex put an arm around her.

Gene retreated to his office leaving Chris and Alex to comfort Shaz,

he picked up his doodle book and picked up a pencil, he drew himself coming to Alex's rescue if anything happened to her and how she'd thank him.

He smiled as he finish and began flicking through his old pictures of random women he'd met at the pub and then finally to the last ten pictures that had started almost as soon as Alex arrived.

Gene sighed "it's never going to happen" he thought to him self as he shut the note book securing it in his safe.

"Alex" came a voice she knew all to well,

"Evan" smiled Alex as she looked up to see Evan and her younger self entering the office,

"little Alex wanted to see your DCI" grinned Evan back, just as Gene opened his office door and smiled at little Alex "come 'ere you" he said arms open,

Alex watched her little self dive into his arms, Gene ruffled her hair,

"I went to France" started Alex "and saw the Eiffel tower"

Gene listened patiently to Alex's tales of France and nodded every now and then until Evan called her to him, and giving a last smile to Alex they left.

"I like that little kid, doesn't answer back" smiled Gene,

"yet" muttered Alex as Gene stared at her confused.

"I'm sorry Rick, please I love him and he loves me. I know, I know please don't make me feel guilty cause I know he would if he was still here and she's all I have left of him, please!"

"Drake!" snapped Gene slamming his fist down on the table, Alex jumped startled unaware she'd been sleep talking,

Chris and Shaz were staring opened mouthed, Ray looked interested and Gene looked livid,

"who's Rick?" asked Chris as Shaz thumped him for being so nosy, Alex stared back and gulped

"none of your business" she muttered, only to have the question repeated by Ray then Gene.

"My X husband!" she snapped,

"X?" asked Shaz, Ray nudged Chris "what you do Shag a college at work" he laughed but then stopped at Alex's silence.

"How'd he find out Ma'am?" asked Shaz curious now,

Alex paused "it began to show" was all she said,

"that was a bit stupid snogging this bloke, I'm presuming it was a bloke right in front of him" muttered Gene,

"no" smiled Alex "it was a 'bloke' and I had _Something_ to show it."

The gears finally clicked into place in the others heads, "Molly?" suggested Shaz.

"so who was the bloke?" asked Gene curiously,

Alex smiled at him and gave him and the others an 'I'm not going to tell you' look and went back to work.

The doors of the police office sprang open and the same man Chris and Shaz had met at Luigi's sprang in,

"hello there just here to see what's gone on since I left" he said quickly, dodging past Gene who tried to block his way and taking in the whole office; Gene standing by the door glaring at him, Ray with a half eaten sandwich looking up surprised, Alex not looking up from her work, Chris standing trying to seem intimidating and Shaz cowering somewhere behind Chris.

Max smiled and moved towards Shaz pushing Chris out of the way,

"hey Shaz" he smiled "getting a bit round aren't we," he laughed cruelly,

"I did say" muttered Ray in Chris' ear, Shaz heard them, but kept her glare on Max.

Max turned to face Alex and Gene made a slight motion forwards but stopped,

"DI Drake is it?" he smiled, Alex nodded and hid her face in her work again,

"aren't you leaving?" growled Gene in more of an order than a question.

Max walked out of the door arms raised and left.

"Thanks for helping out Chris!" snapped Shaz "and you Ray can keep your thoughts to yourself!"

with those words Shaz left the room Alex running after her,

"Hormones" said Ray with a nod.

"Shaz please come back to work" begged Alex as she chased Shaz out of the police station,

"Chris didn't mean to do anything wrong and Ray's just being Ray" comforted Alex,

Shaz looked at her eyes filled with tears but full of anger "but he's right I am overweight but not for the reason he thinks" sighed Shaz, Alex gave a shriek as she worked it out.

"How long?" she asked,

"this is the sixth month" smiled Shaz glad to have told her secret to someone,

"you need to tell Chris" said Alex getting her thoughts back together, Shaz shook her head

"I can't, I heard him talking to Ray about kids in my second month and he was under the impression they were nightmares" sobbed Shaz "what if he leaves me because of this kid?"

Alex sighed, she knew her husband would leave her when he found out about Molly, but then again Molly wasn't his.

"Chris loves you and he always will" smiled Alex,

this just made Shaz cry harder "Ray got him talking to some girl down the pub"

"look Ray's just jealous that you and Chris have something he's never felt" assured Alex.

Ray smiled to himself, he'd have Chris a free agent in no time after all he wanted Chris to be happy and no bloke ever felt happy stuck to a girl, he'd watched Gene and his misses always fighting and Gene and Alex always seemed to be fighting to.

Chris sighed at his desk,

"how could I have been so stupid" he muttered, but he just froze.

When your beating up a guy you hardly know it's fine but just seeing Shaz trembling in front of that guy frightened him, and it was true Shaz was putting on a bit of weight but he was sure it was something other than food but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Alex and Shaz walked calmly back into the office. Alex had promised Shaz that she wouldn't tell a soul.

Viv walked in leading a young girl in skimpy clothes,

"Guv this is Christy" Viv introduced "she wants to talk to a female police officer" said Viv highlighting the female part.

Gene sighed "bloody women" he muttered "Ok Granger, Drake of you go."

Alex and Shaz sat with Christy in the interview room,

"is there something you'd like to tell us Christy?" asked Alex gently, Christy nodded,

"I'm only sixteen I always thought my first would be my boyfriend but no" she began trembling,

Alex looked up from her note book "what are you reporting?" she asked,

"rape" whispered the girl tears pouring down her cheeks ,

"did you see him?" asked Shaz suddenly alert,

but Christy shook her head, "no it was dark and he snuck up on me."

Gene looked up as Alex and Shaz came back,

"what'd the bird want?" he asked,

"she's reported a rape and we have another client outside also reporting rape" replied Alex,

"but neither of them saw the attacker" added Shaz.

As the fifth woman reporting rape appeared that evening Alex turned to Gene and said "looks like Jack the ripper."

Shaz was left alone at a table as Chris sat with Ray and Alex sat at the bar arguing with Gene.

She sighed, Chris was ashamed to sit with her because he thought she was fat, Ray was probably giving tips to him about how to dump her and run of with a chick with bigger tits on the same night.

Alex helped her self to her seventh glass,

"you know I only got drunk like you once" groaned Gene,

"when?" hiccuped Alex,

"back in Manchester me and Sam went undercover in a pub and I got a little bit drunk"

"you should of seen him when we came to get him" laughed Ray and Chris.

In the end Gene dragged Alex up to her flat, when he finally decided she was to drunk after she'd sung the national anthem standing on her chair before falling off.

Shaz looked at Chris hopefully to see if he noticed her but Ray was introducing Chris to a tall blond with breasts that couldn't be natural.

The next day Shaz and Gene were the only ones early to work; Alex had a hang over and came in groaning and holding her head, Ray came in with a triumphant look at Shaz.

Shaz knew what was coming and she couldn't face it, she looked at Gene hoping he'd give her some hard work and say no one could talk to her till she was done.

Finally Chris walked in very tired and walked up to Shaz who was breathing fast "don't cry, be brave" she was muttering between breaths,

"Shaz can I talk to you?" asked Chris, everybody had stopped work to look at them,

"yes" replied Shaz in a slightly shaky voice,

"I know we've been going out a while now but I think it would be best if we brought it to an end" Chris shut his eyes ready for Shaz to cry but she didn't, he opened his eyes and 'SMACK' right out of no where Shaz's fist came,

"your just as bad as he is!" she shrieked, indicating Ray "it's all tits and figure with men!"

Chris stared at her gob smacked (literally and mentally) "no Shaz it's not like that" Chris stammered,

"got on well with the blond chick, no wonder your tired!" with that last retort Shaz walked out of the room back to work.

Alex couldn't believe what she'd seen, Chris had dumped her for a plastic surgery slut, and even worse he'd put Shaz on hi stress levels bad for her and the baby.

Chris walked up to Ray slightly shaky, "she took that well" said Ray sarcasticly,

Chris sat down at his desk not saying anything.

"I dumped her didn't I, I've got a blond big tited girl at home so why do I feel so sick?" he thought to him self.

"Shouldn't we be working on this serial rape attack!" snapped Alex as she stormed into Gene's office,

"come on Drake there all different women with no link, and no specific detail on where they were and all places were different!" snapped Gene back,

"so you don't care, five girls of; fifteen, sixteen, fourteen, fifteen and seventeen were all raped!"

Gene yawned "tell me when we have a better thing to go on"

Alex slammed her fist on the table "NO! You selfish, pig headed, uncaring, useless, bastard!,"

Gene had enough, he stood up and glared down at her "at least I never cheated, when I was married didn't have any hidden kids, you had a go at Caroline Price for having an affair, you filthy hypercritical, bitch!"

The door slammed and Alex was gone.

Alex stormed out of the police station and headed to the only place and person she had left.

Alex knocked on the door,

"hi Alex" Evan smiled, opening the door for her "Alex has gone to see your DCI"

"that's Ok I wanted to see you, I need help"

"what?" Evan looked at her concerned,

"I think I might have been fired"

"_think_"

"well me and my DCI had another, argument a big one and I stormed out and came here"

Alex burst into tears, Evan brushed her hair out of her eyes "shhh, it'll be Ok" he comforted.

Gene sighed, he shouldn't of let Alex leave and he shouldn't of yelled at her, but he knew his pried would never let him do that,

"Gene?" came a little girls voice,

"someone to cheer me up" thought Gene happily, as he stepped out of his office.

Little Alex smiled as she saw him enter the room,

"hey there kid, how's Evan?"

"he's fine replied the girl" smiling up at him, then she looked around,

"where are the other two police people?" she asked,

Gene could of said they were both of sulking, but smiled "there feeling a bit ill."

Gene wasn't exactly lying, Shaz had just thrown up again in the lady's toilets.

She breathed quickly pale faced and stood up slowly and shakily and went back to the office, just in time to hear Gene's last comment,

"feeling better now Guv" she smiled weakly.

Chris looked up as Shaz re-entered the room, she did look ill, usually he'd talk to her, but Ray had said 'that's poofs stuff' so Chris just watched, as a pale faced Shaz began working through the filing cabinets.

"Alex go back to work and see what happens if he fires you I can help you out, if not you have nothing to fear" Evan smiled at Alex in a comforting way, Alex nodded and smiled,

"thanks for your help" she said, before leaving.

"I'm better to" smiled Alex, coming in little after Shaz.

Under normal circumstances Gene would have sweared and yelled at her but her younger self was here so Alex could just go and sit down.

"Why doesn't that police officer ever talk?" asked little Alex,

"don't know she usually has a right gob on her, always yells at me" replied Gene, noticing for the first time Alex was exceptionally quiet when little Alex was in the room.

"Drake come talk to the little lady" he said trying to sound kind for little Alex, but make it an order to the other,

Alex came over though Gene knew she didn't want to,

"how are you then Alex?" asked the older Alex,

"I'm good, I'm starting school again tomorrow"

Alex smiled at her younger self "you feel up to it?" little Alex nodded smiling.

Shaz smiled over at Alex and Gene talking to little Alex.

She thought of her own child, lost a father before it even knew it had one, Shaz sighed and looked over at Chris who was getting tips on how to tell if there a good hooker or a bad hooker.

As soon as little Alex was gone Gene turned on Alex, "Where the hell did you go!?" he demanded,

"went to see Evan" she smiled "he gave me some advise"

"out of his knob or mouth" laughed Ray, this brought Gene's temper up,

"You went to shag Evan while I was busy with his god daughter" growled Gene,

"no I asked for advise on what I was going to do if you fired me!" she yelled back, leaving Gene speechless.

After a while he said "fire you?"

"we'd just had a big argument and you looked angry" reminded Alex,

"yeah but I'm not going to fire you, besides you were right"

Alex opened her mouth but no words came out, she banged her ears "I'm sorry am I going deaf I could of sworn you said I was right"

Gene smiled, remembering when he'd got something like this out of Alex.

Shaz smiled as she saw Gene and Alex making up, suddenly a stab of pain ran through her,

"Guv I need to go" said Shaz trying to keep her voice still,

"why? I have files for you to sort!" snapped Gene,

"I'm going!" snapped Shaz,

Alex looked up at Gene worried "let her go" she said putting a hand on his arm,

Gene closed his eyes "fine!" he snapped and Shaz left the room.

Gene grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her into his office,

"what is all this about!?" he demanded,

"men are such idiots" sighed Alex,

"go on enlighten me" growled Gene,

Alex looked at him, could she tell him, "Shaz is pregnant though don't tell Chris because Shaz wanted to do it and now he's dumped her she might not want to" said Alex very quickly,

Gene looked at her a comical 'oh' on his face.

Shaz got Viv to call an ambulance to come and pick her up round the corner,

she met it where she said she would and was helped inside,

"is the father coming?" asked one of the doctors,

Shaz shook her head painfully and the ambulance sped down the road.

Chris heard the ambulance sirens go past the police station,

"wonder what happened?" he said to Ray,

Ray shrugged and went back to his naked pictures of women.

"We've had three more complainants of rape" sighed Gene leaning back in his chair,

"what ages?" asked Alex,

"mainly the same but one of them was only thirteen" Gene sighed, feeling guilty because he didn't put someone on duty around the places the others have reported,

"I'm putting Chris, Ray and me on duty tonight"

"what about me?" asked Alex angry at being left out,

"your a girl Bolly, no female is safe" sighed Gene, thinking what he'd do if Alex ever got into trouble.

"Come on a bit more" called a nurse to Shaz, as another bolt went down Shaz's spine.

"Ok your done" called the nurse, Shaz smiled though her body was still throbbing with pain,

"It's a boy" smiled the nurse as she handed the baby to Shaz.

That night Alex heard her phone ring, she reached for it,

"hi Ma'am" said a tired Shaz at the other end,

"Shaz!" exclaimed Alex "has it been born?"

"yes" Shaz sighed down the phone "I just thought seen as I had to chose someone will you be godmother?" asked Shaz,

Alex smiled, she could be a god parent of a child now "I'd love to Shaz" replied Alex.

Shaz didn't come in the next day, but Ray, Chris and Gene had pulled in about ten dodgy suspects,

"where's Shaz?" asked Chris,

"ill!" snapped Gene shoving him into an interview room with a man in his fortys, and dragged Alex and some other lad about thirty into another.

At the end of the day, they had found no guilty men, a pervert and a gay man but that was it.

Chris who had discovered the gay man looked a bit sick.

"Gene I've got a hunch" Smiled Alex,

"have you" sighed Gene putting his feet up on the table,

"Max"

"Max?"

"yes Max, he was originally charged with rape and he turns up and it happens again"

"Ok we'll drag him in tomorrow" sighed Gene.

Chris sighed as he walked down the road, a bunch of white roses in his hand, they were expensive but Shaz was worth it and he'd been told she was ill.

His hand froze as he reached for the bell, could he quite simply go in with a bunch of roses and have all his sins forgotten.

His hand fell against the bell without him meaning to and the door opened,

"Chris?"

"hi Shaz" Chris gave a weak smile and held out the roses,

"that girl dump you?" frowned Shaz,

"no, I dumped her, she looks good but she's not anything else and I could never feel the same way about her as I do about you"

Shaz looked at him puzzled, "what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry" sighed Chris looking up at Shaz for the first time and jumping back,

"you got your figure back over night?" he asked startled, Shaz sighed and took him by the hand and dragged him into her flat.

Alex, Ray and Gene were the only ones who had turned up at Luigi's that night, but Ray had soon gone,

"I didn't mean what I said" sighed Gene,

"it was true thoe" muttered Alex,

"who was this guy you had your kid with?, come on" Gene sounded desperate,

"I'm not that drunk" smiled Alex.

As Chris was dragged into Shaz's apartment he looked around, a cot stood at the edge of the room,

"you looking after a friend's kid?" asked Chris smiling,

Shaz shook her head smiling at his confusion,

"It's mine" Chris suddenly got angry and Shaz knew he was going to hate her,

"who's the father!?" he demanded,

Shaz sighed "you are."

Gene went to get Max in the early hours of the day, knocked his door down and dragged him in his underwear into the station.

Chris had stayed over night at Shaz's seen as he had passed clean out when she'd given him the news.

He was last to arrive at the station and sped in through the door,

"I'm a father" he yelled,

Ray dropped his cigar "with that blond girl?" he asked,

"no, Shaz!" Chris snapped,

"what's he called?" asked Gene,

"we called him Sam, Shaz said I could chose the name"

Ray coughed "Sam, you called a baby after a dead man"

Alex glared at Ray "it's a great name" smiled Alex.

Little Alex came running in through the door hugely excited,

"what is it?" asked Chris,

"I've got a boy friend" she called, smiling.

Alex had gone white "don't say please" she thought,

"he's called Sam"

"what a surprise my new son's called Sam, thoe we named him after an old workmate" grinned Chris, still unable to believe it.

As soon as Chris had regained conciousness he had insisted on Shaz and Sam moving into his house, it was small but bigger than Shaz's apartment and he felt that it was important that Sam had a dad who came to stay with him after work.

"When'll Shaz be coming back?" asked Gene,

"two months" he paused "is that Ok Guv"

Gene nodded smiling, "when I have a baby I want to name it after someone in my family" smiled Little Alex,

"like who?" asked Gene, again Alex was praying,

"like my mum or Molly after grandma," Alex was so happy Shaz wasn't here and that all men were idiots, seen as they still didn't get it.

"Is Sam a nice boy then?" smiled Ray,

"yeah, he doesn't have a dad like me, but he has a mum, his dad ran away when he lived in Manchester."

The clogs were turning in Chris' head, hadn't Sam said his dad ran away when he was four then sworn that he went back in time, Chris thought he was mad, but he got it right when he said that Viv Tyler was going to run away.

Ray and Gene just nodded "we used to work in Manchester" grinned Ray "with that dick head Sam Tyler" Gene elbowed him in the stomach for language,

"that's funny" smiled little Alex, as DI Drake began to sneak off "that's my boyfriends surname to"

Chris had clicked and grabbed the retreating Alex by the shoulder,

"where are you going?" he asked brining all the teams attention to her.

As soon as little Alex had gone Chris explained,

"Guv think about what Alex said" begged Chris, as Alex tried to pull away from Gene's grip on her arm,

"what about her boyfriend Sam Tyler and how she wants to call her kid Molly yeah I..." Gene stopped,

"and how Sam always swore he was from the future and got so many predictions right and both he and Alex think we're figum...figar...figments"

Gene and Ray nodded and Alex pulled harder,

"well Bolly's not from the future are you?" asked Gene turning her to face him,

Alex said nothing.

"oh come on" smiled Ray "you expecting us to believe that, show some proof"

Alex sighed and took a deep breath, she didn't want Chris to look stupid,

"turn on that radio in thirty seconds it will be 'I fought the law' by the 'Clash'" she said, remembering turning on the radio after she got home thinking about babies.

Ray counted and turned on the radio, the song had just started,

"impossible" snarled Gene "you and Chris are visiting Wonderland"

Alex sighed "what do you want to here?" she asked,

"which horse'll win the grand national this year?" (it's 1982 and the grand national is next week)

Alex smiled she could remember that "Grittar,"

"Ok, Ray put a tenner on, and remember Drake I've put money on this horse so you'd better be telling the truth,"

"so do you believe her then?" asked Chris,

"the race isn't over yet" smiled Gene.

During the rest of the week it was a struggle for Alex and Gene,

"true Alex and Sam had both sworn they were from the future and Sam had known the last winner for the grand national" thought Gene "but Sam had wanted to leave them even though he came back, would Alex do the same," Gene sighed deeply and went back to his pictures.

The grand national was in a few moments and Chris, Gene, Ray and Alex were all glued to the screen, even Shaz had come in with baby Sam to watch.

Alex looked happily over at the young family; Shaz was cradling Sam and Chris was tickling his tummy and laughing along with the baby.

The gun went of and the race started, and by the end Grittar had won.

Gene looked over at Alex who looked triumphantly back.

Gene stormed into his office and took down his pictures of Alex Drake and Alex Price and looked closely.

"Ds Carling could you tell me who these pictures are of?" asked Gene, producing two photo's but he had covered all the photo with black paper so only the eyes were showing,

Ray looked and said as if it was easy "that's DI Drake,"

Gene smiled and pulled of the paper,

"no way!" mouthed Ray.

Alex smiled happily at Gene and Ray as they walked up to her the next day,

"Ok Drake, sounds mad but I believe you" sighed Gene, Ray nodded in agreement "so when are you leaving us and going back to your daughter?" asked Gene,

Alex felt suddenly guilty "as soon as I can" she replied,

Gene nodded, thinking he'd personally prefer it if she had replied 'no Gene I'll never leave and I'll stay as long as you tell me what to do' ha, no such luck.

Gene suddenly remembered "um, Alex I brought Max in and we had to release him, his lawyer Evan White said he was innocent and had a pretty good case to back it up,"

Alex stared at him "what?,"

Gene sighed and shrugged "sorry" he muttered.

Gene suddenly looked at her eyes sharp and suspecting "little Alex said she had a boy friend called Sam Tyler!" he snapped,

Alex sighed she was cornered,

"Is that your mystery affair?" asked Gene,

"yes" replied Alex, hanging her head like Gene's had been done mere seconds before,

Ray gaped at her like a fish, and Gene muttered something under his breath Alex couldn't hear.

Shaz smiled, as she put baby Sam in his cot for the night, she'd left one of her mates to baby sit and was going out for the night with Chris.

Ok it wasn't quite a date, Gene had asked for the whole of CID to be at 'The Bomb' tonight a club not far from the station.

Shaz smiled to her self as she walked round the corner, she was finally going to be aloud to join in with all the excitement.

"Is she here yet?" asked Chris for the twenty second time,

Gene and Ray sighed clearly annoyed, but Alex was sympathetic, she knew Chris was worried about Shaz being out at dark if he wasn't there.

Shaz came round the corner and ran into a relived Chris' arms.

"Come on then!" snapped Gene "right, Shaz and Chris your in the club, Alex and me are doing the office and Ray door"

"why this pub?" asked Chris,

"because this is where Max works!" yelled Gene, making Chris jump backwards.

They all ran off in their different directions.

Chris looked worriedly at Shaz as they entered the club, a few men were already eyeing her up.

Chris took Shaz's hand to show he was with her, "come on Chris, let me get friendly with a few and I can get them to talk, it's police work" begged Shaz,

Chris glared at all the men in the pub and said "fine" but he kept his eyes on her at all times while he was drinking at the bar.

Gene hurriedly looked through Max's documents till he found what he was looking for,

"here, Drake look at this, all the raped girls came to this club before the estimated time" he called looking down at the guest list, Alex grabbed it from him and studied it her self before handing it back and nodding.

Ray looked round the door of the entrance, there was shouting and screaming coming from inside, he braced him self for the criminal.

Shaz smiled and sweet talked almost every man in the pub, and by the time she had gotten back to Chris she had a lot of information on Max,

"he's a pervert, he smuggles guns and is doing that girl over there tonight" smiled Shaz as she pointed at a nerves looking girl around nineteen,

Chris gulped down his drink smiled at Shaz and said "my turn,"

he walked up to the worried looking girl, "hi there, are you Ok?" he asked, smiling kindly,

the girl jumped and looked at him with frightened eyes, "my boyfriend will be here soon" she said, threatening him, Chris put his hands up "just asking."

Gene and Alex stepped out of the office into the club to find Shaz and Chris, as they shuffled past all the high adrenalin junkies, one stuck out an arm catching Alex in the stomach winding her, and pulled then pulling her towards him for a kiss,

Gene didn't stop to think, his fist hit the bloke in the head, a few girls screamed and the guy's mates started yelling till Gene had started a full punch up.

Chris looked up as a man twice his weight, covered in muscle, hit him round the jaw,

Shaz screamed and bent down by Chris' uncontentious form, trying to shield him from any of the other men or frightened woman, running past as they scrambled out.

Ray was hit full on, by about ten at a go women, all screaming and none of them caring that they were trampling on the poor DS.

Gene and Alex sprinted out of the club a few minuets later,

"where are Chris and Shaz?" asked Ray,

"don't know" replied Gene "have you seen Max?"

"couldn't, not with all them birds trampling on me" said Ray rolling his eyes.

At that moment Shaz came running out of the doors,

"Guv, Ma'am, Ray. Chris has gone after Max"

Gene slapped his head, "which way Shaz?" asked Alex kindly,

"out the back" answered Shaz worriedly.

Gene shot in the direction Shaz pointed, with the other three hot on his heels.

Chris sprinted after Max, as soon as he recovered, telling Shaz to get the others.

Chris had chased Max into an ally and came round a corner to a gun at his head,

"DC Skelton" smiled Max, Chris glared back at him,

"Shaz has gone for back up" threatened Chris,

Max's smile turned even more cruel "a yes, Shaz, she's looking a bit skinnier now, heard from an officer it was a boy"

Chris lunged forward only to be hit in the nose with the but of the gun and elbowed in the side, "leave Sam out of this" he snarled from the floor, blood dripping down his bottom lip and nose onto his shirt,

"which one?" asked Max slyly, Chris stared at him,

"you knew Sam?"

Max threw back his head and laughed "oh yes I knew him, Alex too," Chris looked at him carefully,

"but your about forty, Alex and Sam were about thirteen and fourteen around now"

"I was a sixth former when she came, I already knew back then what I was"

Chris looked at him clearly not knowing what,

"I liked not only both sexes, but I liked little bodies to, and Alex and Sam were perfect, but they were afraid of me, heard stories from the other children"

Chris snorted "any kid in their right mind would be scared of you"

Max lost control with Chris, he had taken Shaz a pretty girl he still liked, he was a copper there to do him in and he had insulted him to far, he fell on Chris, Kicking and punching him, till Chris lay beaten on the floor and the gun was turned on him.

Gene was soon over taken by Shaz, who was driven on by the shouts of pain from Chris,

"shoot the Bastered, don't hold back!" yelled Gene, throwing her a gun as she ran past him,

Shaz sped round the same corner Chris had done, and saw him lying bloody and beaten on the ground, Max pointing a gun at him.

Chris saw Shaz out of the corner of his eye and turned his head, two bullets rang out at the same time,

Chris shut his eyes thinking "this is it" but felt nothing, he opened his eyes.

He was still lying on the floor every part of his body, stabbing him with pain, but the bullet hadn't hit him.

Max lay dead in the gutter where he'd fallen, Ray ran over and helped him up,

"I'm sorry Chris" he kept saying,

"I'm fine mate" smiled Chris,

"not you" sighed Ray, turning to show Chris.

Chris looked at Shaz being supported by Alex, blood gushed from her side.

What had happened, was as soon as Chris had turned his head, Max also had turned and fired at Shaz.

Chris pushed Ray off him and limped to Shaz,

"Shaz come on, stay with me, we've got a kid now, you can't leave him, I'll be useless without you, you know I will be, come on Shazzer."

Chris knew this wasn't a basic stab wound, a small piece of lead had drilled it's way inside of her.

Alex sighed "Chris it's no good," but Chris wasn't giving up, he laid Shaz down on the dirty, back ally ground and ripped a shred of material from his jacket and taking out a pair of tweezers from Shaz's bag.

He ripped open her shirt, giving Ray and Gene a glance to 'go away' while he worked,

Alex led them away, as Chris cleaned the cut with the part of shirt he was still wearing and stuck the tweezers in, pulling out the cruel peace of metal, then finally tying his ripped part of shirt over the cut to stop the loss of blood.

Alex dragged Ray and Gene back to where back up was arriving.

"bought bloody time" snarled Gene,

"one of our officers is probably dead because of your lack of timing" yelled Ray.

Shaz opened her eyes to see Chris still performing C.P.A,

"Chris!" she gasped, allowing air to fill her lungs once more,

"Shazzer!" yelled Chris, pulling her gently into his arms and carrying her to the waiting ambulance.

"Where did you learn, medical?" asked Alex, Chris shrugged,

"my dad was a doctor."

Shaz was taken to hospital as soon as she was in the ambulance.

Chris went back to get Sam from Shaz's friend and went straight to the hospital.

"Poor girl, hospital twice in one month" sighed Gene, drinking down his vodka in Luigi's, where he,

and Alex were.

"Gene?" she asked, Gene looked back at her and nodded, "what was that all about back at the club?"

Gene suddenly felt as though Luigi's was a lot smaller and shrugged.

Alex sighed she wouldn't get anything out of him,

"Bolly?" he asked suddenly looking at her "how would she feel if I went of and shagged the brains out of that bird there?"

It was Alex's turn to go red and shrug, "cause if you don't kiss me now I swear I will"

he had hardly finished his sentence when Alex sprang forward and pressed her lips to his, Gene put one hand on her back and the other on the counter to steady himself.

Luigi smiled over at Gene and Alex, then at Ray who had sneaked past them with a girl around his age with brown hair and light brown eyes, and sat as far away from Alex and Gene as he could, looking on at them mouth open.

Shaz was released from hospital a week later and was back at work in about a month,

she had left Sam with a nursery while she was at work and settled back in nice and easily.

Viv looked up from his work to see a girl around twelve looking up at him,

"hello" he said, kindly,

"I've killed my self" said the girl solemnly, Viv blinked at her, but the girl ignored him,

"is my mum here?" she asked "and Gene Hunt, Chris Skelton and Ray Carling?"

"yes up ahead but...," the little girl ignored him and walked through the door,

Gene, Shaz, Chris and Ray looked up as she entered (Alex was out of the room)

"who let the kid in?" asked Ray to no one in particular,

"is my mum here?, my name is Molly"

Gene jumped along with the others, "wait, but aren't you from 2008?" asked Chris,

"yes, but mum's machine is getting turned off today and I couldn't live like that so I got the scissors out of the cupboard at school and..."

"that's enough" begged Gene, as Shaz went white and the others looked sick.

Alex walked in through the doors and stopped,

"Gene, can you see her?" she asked,

"As much as I can see you" replied Gene, smiling.

Alex and Molly ran to each other and Alex swung Molly around in the air and held her close to her,

"oh Molly" was all Alex could say.


End file.
